Two Thieves
by Wings of a forgotten soul
Summary: Someone is messing with the past of two great thieves. They must team up once again to keep their future the way it is. Sly 4: Thieves in Time


**This is my first Sly Cooper fanfiction. I watched my older brother play the fourth game and I got the idea for this story. **

**I don't own anything except my oc. **

I sat perched on the roof of the building watching the guards below with the ice blue binocucom I got. My bright green eyes widened slightly as some rats unloaded a gold cat like mask from the moving truck and into the museum. "Come to momma." I said to myself as I watched the mask disappear into the building.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Crystal Feline. Pronounced Fee-lin! Not feline! And I'm a thief, a good one. Not like the legendary Sly Cooper but I'm close in popularity. Not many people know this but the Cooper's and the Feline's have worked together in the past and we continued that tradition when we teamed up to stop the Claww Gang and broke into the Cooper Vault, a place where the Coopers stored their loot. A line of thieving raccoons and a line of thieving felines actually work well together. Anyway, because my ancestors worked with Sly's we kind of have a shared past, being orphaned at a young age by a robotic owl fueled on revenge can really change a person. For me, I became strongly independent until I joined his gang. After the Vault heist, I went back to solo missions, which mostly consisted of making fake artifacts, swapping them with the real deal, and then waiting for another thief to walk into my trap.

I stood up from my kneeling position and stretched out. I caught myself in the glass of a window and looked at the snow leopard staring back at me. Unlike other snow leopards, my spots were patterned as stripes like a tigers. I had my short black hair held back with a dark blue headband. I had a black tank top with an attached hood and black cargo pants with blue rims that touched the tops of my combat boots. A dark blue belt hung around my waist with a grappling hook attached and a black drawstring bag hung around my shoulders. I flexed my hands, allowing the special claws to unsheathe themselves. Like the Cooper's, the Feline's also had a signature weapon, specially designed claws. Our regular claws were fine but these allowed us to climb silently and much more. Mine were connected to black fingerless gloves on my hands meaning no gloves, no special claws. I sheathed my weapons and grabbed the grabbling hook from my side. But before I could launch it, something grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back, watching out for the claws.

"How come you're about to go _after_ I just show up?" a familiar, amused voice asked. I smiled before pulling out of my captors grip and turning to his face.

"Hey Sly. What's up?" I asked, my tail weaving behind me. He changed since the last time I saw him. His fur appeared to be shaggier that I remembered. "What have you been doing lately?"

He gave me his signature grin. "I've been around."

I nudged him lightly. "Liar. I've heard from Bentley that you've been faking amnesia to spend some time with a Miss Carmelita Fox." I told him with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

Sly rubbed the back of his head. "Well...it was undercover work." He quickly replied. "Anyway, Bentley sent me to come find you. He figured you were here tonight."

"How does that turtle always know where I am?" I asked while putting my grappler away.

"You're predictable. New artifacts being loaded into an empty museum is purrfect for you." He said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Come on, Bentley and Murray are waiting for us."

I walked closer to him and punched in the shoulder. "Ha ha. Make fun of the cat. Let's go!"

The two of us than took off from the roof top, Sly in front.

The two thieves leapt from the rooftops Crystal following behind the raccoon. The two ran until they came to a normal looking building. Sly jumped in through an open window with Crystal following behind him. As she landed she was attacked in a giant bear hug.

"Crystal! It's so great to see you." Murray said happily as he hugged the snow leopard tighter.

"Murray. You're. Crushing. _Me._" Crystal managed to get out before the large hippo dropped her. She than gasped for breath for a few seconds before turning her attention to her attacker, who was looking at her sadly. "Come here big guy." She said before hugging him lightly causing him to smile. Crystal then pulled away and went over to her wheelchair bound friend. "Hey Bentley." She said giving him a hug. "I heard you need me for something?" She asked standing up straight.

The turtle nodded. "Affirmative." He turned his wheel chair around and rolled into the next room with the gang following behind him. "A few weeks ago, I was searching through the Thievius Raccoonus when I discovered something impossible." He explained bringing the book over to the snow leopard. He opened the book to a page featuring one of Crystal's favorite set of ancestors, Rioichi Cooper and Misaki Feline. Unlike her family book, The Feline Thief, Sly's book focused on Rioichi.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" She asked with a confused look.

"Look at the words. You'll see it." Bentley told her. She did as told and stared at the description of the pair. Then right in front of her eyes, the words faded and disappeared. Crystal's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the book in shock.

"That's impossible!" She cried out while her tail fluffed up. She looked up at the guys in shock. "How can this happen?"

Sly sighed heavily as he took the book back. "We don't know. Something, or some_one_, is erasing Cooper history."

Crystal then reached for the bag around her shoulders, opened it, and brought out her family book. She opened it to a page with the same information about their Japanese ancestors only to witness the same thing. She continued to flip through the book and saw the same thing happening to their other ancestors. "This doesn't make any sense. How can our family history just disappear?" She asked out loud.

Sly shrugged and then looked at his wheel chaired friend with a cheeky grin. "I haven't got the faintest idea but I'm pretty sure Bentley has an idea of how to fix it."

The turtle smiled as he wheeled himself over to a covered object in the corner of the room. "Glad to know you have faith in me Sly. I've already got something to help us out." He uncovered the object to reveal a large watch looking device.

"What's with the watch?" Crystal asked as she smoothed down her puffed up tail.

"It's a time machine!" He answered his voice full of happiness.

"Really? A legit _time machine!_ Does it even work?" She questioned putting her book back into her bag.

Bentley reached into his shell and gave something to Sly for the three to look at. "I believe that for the time machine to work, we need a relic from that time period." The three looked at the samurai sword on the picture. "Because your history is involved, we need to team up once again Crystal."

"What do you say snowy? Ready to rejoin the gang?" Sly interrupted with a large smile on his face.

Crystal rolled her eyes at the name then shoved Sly off the couch. "Of course I am. I may have been on my own but I never left the gang." She told the group with a grin. Sly got up and shoved her into Murray's arms and then began hugging her again, lightly this time. Crystal laughed lightly at her big friends' love of hugging her. Crystal got out of his grip and brought The Feline Thief out again. "So what do we do with the books as were back in time?" She asked.

Bentley took the book and the Thievius Raccoonus from the two thieves. "Already taken care of.' He assured them. 'I've got someone here to watch them. He should be here soon." At that second, loud beats could be heard from the other room.

Crystal's eyes widened and looked at the turtle with a pained look. "You didn't get _him_ did you?" she asked, hoping that the noise was just her imagination.

Bentley looked at her with a slightly sorry look on his face. "Sorry. He was the only one around to help. Penelope would but…" his voice drifted off at the thought of his girlfriend. Crystal pat him on the back and gave Sly a "tell me what happened later" look. The gang then went to the next room to great their guest.

"Hey bros!" A familiar, dancing purple lizard yelled over the music as the gang walked in. He paused in his dancing when he saw Crystal. "Ah. Like a shiny disco ball, the star always returns for an encore."

Crystal leaned into Murray. "I still have no idea what he's saying." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Me too." He replied.

Bentley gave the two books over the Dimitri. "Dimitri has agreed to watch over the books for us while we're in the past. If we bring them with us, who knows what could happen to them."

"Try not to lose that book. It's precious to me." Crystal warned him.

"Keep them safe." Sly agreed.

Bentley then turned to the gang. "Alright. Go get the van warmed up and insert the time machine while I get Dimitri set up here. And be careful with it, it's fragile!" he shouted as the gang left the room.

Murray grabbed the device while Sly and Crystal helped him bring it down the stairs to the garage where the van was waiting. Bentley came down a short while later and helped them put the time machine into the van. It wasn't long before they were all in the van, Murray and Sly up front and Bentley and Crystal in the back.

"Everyone ready?" Sly asked.

"I'm pumped!" Murray shouted pounding on the steering wheel.

"Ready." Bentley replied placing his hat on his head.

"Let's go." Crystal said putting on her gloves and unsheathing her claws.

Sly nodded to Murray as he stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.

**The adventure will continue when I type the next chapter. Until then keep an eye out for my Power Ranger stories. **


End file.
